Metal to Fur
by Tadentat
Summary: All of the animatronics get turned into real animals! But...the toys...they are...well...read to find out! Rated T for death/ threatens.


**I'm sooooooo sorry! I haven't made a chapter in a really long time! Sooo…..to make up for it…..we have a new story! A few things before we start.  
This takes place in a place where Chica is Toy Chica's sister, Foxy is Mangle's brother, ect. Also, here are genders! (Don't hate what I choose for this story, please)**

 **Bonnie: Boy Toy Bonnie: Boy Foxy: Boy Mangle: Girl Freddy: Boy Toy Freddy: Boy Chica: Girl Toy Chica: Girl Marionette: Boy Balloon Boy: Boy Balloon girl: Girl Golden Freddy: Boy Both of The Shadows: Boys Springtrap: Boy The Manager (Scott): Boy All Nightguards: Boys**

 **Now onto what I call the toys.**

 **Toy Chica: Chi**

 **Toy Freddy: Teddy**

 **Toy Bonnie: Bon (or) Bon Bon**

 **Toy Foxy (this is Mangle): Mangle**

 **Balloon Boy: BB**

 **Balloon Girl: JJ**

 **Golden Freddy: Goldie**

 **Shadow Freddy: SF**

 **Shadow Bonnie: SB**

 **Marionnette: Puppet (or) Mari (or) Marionette**

 **Springtrap: Springy (or) Springtrap**

 **One last thing, the toys are younger than the originals. Enjoy, and sorry for the long intro :3**

 **CHICA'S POV**

I was just waking up from a nightmare. I was eating fried chicken! *screams in her head* I then realized something was wrong. I wasn't in the pizzeria. I was in a….a….a…forest? I got up and started walking around. I felt weird. Very weird. I found a piece of a mirror on the ground. I was horrified at what I saw.

"Is that really me?" I said almost in tears. In the mirror I saw a yellow chicken. I knew it was me because it was wearing a bib that said Let's Eat. I was about to cry when I felt a furry paw on my shoulder.

I turned around and saw a purple bunny. It was acting very sad. I decided to speak up. "Bonnie….is that you?" I said nervously as the bunny nodded sadly.

 **NO POV**

Bonnie said "I heard you scream…..I felt so small and I realized I was small…."

All of a sudden the bushes shook a little. Then…out emerged a baby chick with a bib that said Let's Party.

Chica ran to the little Chick surprised. The chick said "Bonnie…Chica…this happened to you too? Wait….I'm a…a…BABY!" Chi screamed.

Chica quickly picked Chi up and sat her on her back. Chica said "We need to go find the others. Chi, hold on tight. Bonnie, follow me.

The trio walked around until the found a little baby blue bunny crying.

Bonnie said to the baby "Bon, it's you! Now don't cry! Big brother is here!" Bonnie picked Bon up and put him on his head.

The four of them stood still when a loud growl was heard. Then, a little baby white and pink fox jumped down and licked its lips. Then jumped in shock after examining them. The baby fox said "It's you! I'm sorry for scaring you! Foxy! You can come out now!"

A red muzzle poked out of a bush and it said "Mangle, lass. Ye know me don't want to hunt with ye!"

Chica recognized the voice, ran up to the muzzle, and hugged it.

(I ship Chica and Foxy, don't judge me! *puts sun glasses on*)

 **FOXY'S POV**

I knew the others were out there and I didn't want to eat them! When I felt feathers hugging my nose I knew who it was. I came out of the bushes with Chica on my nose.

I then said "Chica lass! Ye be safe! And me see Bonnie, Chi, and Bon be here too! Me and Mangle here have been looking for ye….wait….where be the Fazbears?"

Mangle looked at me with a scared expression when we heard footsteps running towards us.

"Bon, Bonnie, Mangle. Here. NOW!" I commanded.

Chica and the others hid under me as I flipped up my eyepatch and got ready to attack. I lunged at the big and small figures I saw, but got stopped by a big paw.

 **NO POV**

Freddy stopped Foxy from attacking him and Teddy as he began to speak "It's just me and Teddy. Freddy and Teddy watched as Chica sighed and let go of Chica's leg. Teddy began to laugh.

Chica yelled at him "What is so funny?"

Teddy replied "A fox usually would eat a chicken, duh!"

Chi ran at Teddy and gave his nose a good squeeze. Teddy just stood there embarrassed as his nose squeaked. Everybody but Teddy laughed.

Then a black bear and bunny appeared out of thin air. Everyone knew it was the shadow brothers.

SF and SB then said in unison "At least we still have our powe….." They stopped short as a golden bear appeared on top of them. Goldie said "FOLLOW ME! I FOUND HELP" Goldie got off of SF and SB and leaded everybody to a boarded up door.

 **SPRINGTRAPS POV**

Jeremy sat there feeding me carrots. He didn't know it was me, though. He just thought it was a goldish-green bunny that had a chunk missing out of his ear, white eyes, no hair on its neck, and was just in bad shape.

I hated carrots, but man, I was hungry. I heard a knock at the door. Jeremy opened it (after he took the boards off) and jumped back at what he saw.

 **NO POV**

Everybody outside jumped when they saw Jeremy. Freddy decided to take control and go inside. Jeremy heard that laugh he hated.

Freddy stood frozen when he saw Springtrap. He knew who it was, but he was in super bad shape. Freddy had to talk. "Springy! Are you ok?" Freddy said worriedly as Springtrap frowned. He didn't want Jeremy to know it was him.

Jeremy got a grin on his face.

"Springtrap! Long time no see!" Jeremy said as he started to crack up.

Jeremy stopped when Freddy growled and almost bit him.

Jeremy said "I forgot that SOME of you are still dangerous."

Springtrap was Goldie's lifelong friend. He teleported into the shack as he pushed Freddy outside. "OUT OF THE WAY FAZBEAR!" Goldie yelled.

Jeremy began to shake as he picked up Springtrap. Springtrap began to squirm around, but couldn't escape Jeremy's strong grasp.

Jeremy said shakily "I'll shoot him if you don't back up!"

Jeremy picked up a hunting rifle and put it next to Springtrap's head.

This made Goldie SUPER mad. He watched as his friend was about to be killed…..OH JEREMY SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT!

Goldie went to attack Jeremy when the gun disappeared and he got held down.

The marionette appeared, but, he didn't change. He was still a puppet.

" . .NOW. Goldie, don't attack Jeremy." Marionette said as they both listened. He then disappeared. Springtrap hid under the big golden bear, shaking. Not because of Jeremy, but because of the Marionette.

Goldie went up onto two legs as he stared Jeremy is the eye, holding Springtrap gently.

Goldie said angrily "Next time you do that, you won't have a heart beat! Do you copy?!" Jeremy nodded as he listened to what he was commanded next…

 **Yet again I'm super sorry. I am running out of ideas for rebirth 3 and the marionette's sister. Please tell me ideas in your reviews.**

 **Yours truly, TadenTat.**


End file.
